Demon Squad series
Demon Squad series by Tim Marquitz. NEWS! Recent Release: Collateral Damage #8 March 1st 2015, (Link) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi-Fantasy blend Series Description or Overview The Demon Squad Series - True Urban Fantasy...not a hint of paranormal romance to be found. SET-UP: Frank "Triggaltheron" Tigg is just your average demon who also happens to be Lucifer's nephew. This worked well for him until God and Lucifer call it quits and get out of the game. To coin a phrase, all Hell proceeds to break lose. In a world where demons dress and act like mobsters and angels have lost their purpose in life, the line is drawn between those who are for and against the coming of Armageddon. Frank and the DRAC team, made up of psychics, telepaths, and other supernatural beings, are doing everything in their power to stop the end of the world and keep the peace. As the blurb on the back says, "Better luck next time, humanity." - See more at: Review - Demon Squad: Armageddon Bound by Tim Marquitz | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy * Read More: Tim Marquitz and the Demon Squad | Jake Elliot Fiction Books in Series Demon Squad series: # Armageddon Bound (2009) # Resurrection (2011) # At The Gates (2011) # Echoes of the Past (2012) # Beyond the Veil (2013) # The Best of Enemies (2013) # Exit Wounds (2014) # Collateral Damage (March 1, 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Betrayal (2011) * From Hell (2013) World Building 'Setting': Old Town Places: Heaven, Baalth, Hell, Eden, Earth, Inter-dimensions, hostile planet 'Supernatural Elements': Supe: Wizards, psychics, telepaths, demons, angels, zombies, half-breed angels, vampires, and lycanthropes, Nephilim, Anti-Christ, low-end supernatural beings, Devils, inter-dimensions, Armageddon, Lucifer, God, Angelic Host, , , , SciFi: Aliens, hostile planet Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * D.R.A.C.: Demon Squad—short for Demonic Resistance and Containment 'World': After eons of dispute at man’s expense, Lucifer and God call a truce. They leave the universe to another dimension to sort out their ills, but life here on earth continues as the status quo. The hierarchy of demons, without the strong rule of begins battling over who gets what. But some angels from the Angelic Host—the servants of God– have gone mad in the absence of their loving creator. God’s last standing order before he left was to see to the end of the world. Hence the name–Armageddon Bound. 'Protagonist': Triggaltheron, or better known as ‘Frank,’ is a half-demon who resides on earth. He likes it here and he is content that Armageddon has been put on pause. He has even decided to help humanity by associating with a group of psychics, wizards, and a couple angels and other similar misfits that don’t want to see the world end or overrun with demons. They call themselves D.R.A.C. short for Demonic Resistance and Containment. Hence the name – Demon Squad. 'Sidekick': Characters Chart: *Demon Squad Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Tim Marquitz * Website: Tim Marquitz - Dark Fantasy Author * Genres: UF / Dark Fantasy Bio: Tim Marquitz is the author of the Demon Squad series, the Blood War Trilogy, as well as several standalone books, and numerous anthology appearances including Triumph Over Tragedy, Corrupts Absolutely?, Demonic Dolls, and the upcoming Neverland’s Library, and No Place Like Home. The Editor in Chief of Ragnarok Publications, Tim most recently compiled and edited the Angelic Knight Press anthologies, Fading Light: An Anthology of the Monstrous and Manifesto: UF. He has worked with such authors as Edward M. Erdelac, Lincoln Crisler, Naomi Clark, Noel Hynd (though uncredited), Alan Spencer, Nick Cato, and many others. ~ Goodreads | Tim Marquitz and ‎Tim Marquitz / bio * "Horror becomes art when it flows from the pen of Tim Marquitz." ~ Bobby D. Whitney - BookWenches * "Witty, sarcastic and hilarious." Michelle - Publishers Weekly Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Jessy Lucero: books 1–3, book credits * To Hell and Back: Demon Squad Collection — Source: ISFdb: Cover: To Hell and Back: A Demon Squad Collection * Artist: Carter Reid: books 4–7 * Artist: Robert Elrod: Discordia Ascendant, short — Source Author's website ~ Other Source: Tim Marquitz / books 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: Lisa Jackson — Source: book credits page (Amazon preview) Publishing Information * Publisher: Self-published * Author Page: tim marquitz | Self Publisher's Showcase # Armageddon Bound: Paperback, 296 pages, Pub: Sept 1, 2009—ISBN: 1615720006 # Resurrection: Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN: # At The Gates: Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN: # Echoes of the Past: Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN: # Beyond the Veil: Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN: # The Best of Enemies: Paperback, pages, Pub: —ISBN: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Armageddon Bound (2009): Half-devil and miles from anything resembling heroic, perpetual underdog Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg is the last man standing against Armageddon. As the favorite nephew of the Devil, Frank has led a troubled life, but he'd always had his uncle's influence to fall back on. Now, with God and Lucifer coming to terms and leaving existence to fend for itself, his once exalted status of Anti-Christ-to-be does little to endear him to the hordes of angels and demons running amok in the Godless world. With help from the members of DRAC, an organization of wizards, psychics, telepaths, and low-end supernatural beings, Frank must thwart the pro-Armageddon forces and rescue an angel in whose life rests the fate of humanity. Better luck next time, humanity. ~ Tim Marquitz and FF and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Resurrection (2011): Armageddon averted, the world returns to business as usual. Unfortunately for Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg, business as usual sucks. His night out interrupted by a horde of kidnapping zombies, what could possibly be worse? The resurrection of the Anti-Christ, that's what. Caught in the middle of a supernatural pissing match between the Devil's wife, a legion of undead, and an overachieving necromancer, Frank must survive long enough to stop Hell from being unleashed upon humanity; Again. ✤ BOOK THREE—At The Gates (2011): A revolt in Heaven, angels fighting angels. Who better to mediate a peaceful resolution than the Devil's nephew, Frank "Triggaltheron" Trigg? — Don't answer that. When Scarlett arrives at his door, beaten to within an inch of her life, Frank finds himself in the middle of a war as the Nephilim arrive to finish the job. With only Eden still standing, the battle for Heaven spills over and ravages the Earth with deadly storms. Amidst the chaos, Frank must find a way to end the war before the battling hordes of half-breed angels, vampires, and lycanthropes reach Eden and bring about the end of existence. — No pressure. ✤ BOOK FOUR—Echoes of the Past (2012): Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Not when you're the Devil's nephew. An unexpected message gives Frank the answer he's sought for years--Where did God and Lucifer go?--but the knowledge brings its own dilemma as inter-dimensional war looms, threatening to engulf the Earth. Tasked with the planet's defense, Frank scrounges for a plan and finds a piece of his past better left behind. If the aliens don't kill him, what he learns just might. ✤ BOOK FIVE—Beyond the Veil (2013): Frank's woman kidnapped, a frantic chase across worlds, an inter-dimensional uprising, and all with the surly father-in-law to be in tow. What could be worse? — How about being drafted by the Almighty? Trapped on a strange and hostile planet, forced to deal with an alien insurrection, Frank and Longinus scramble to save Karra from the clutches of a rebel overlord bent on revenge. All in a day's work for the Devil inherent. ✤ BOOK SIX—The Best of Enemies (2013): Power comes at a price. For Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg, that price is everything. Lost and alone, Hell closes in until Frank can’t take it any longer. He ascends to Old Town a find a new overlord has staked his claim, but Frank is having none of it. He goes to war against the usurper. Collateral damage mounts, friends turn their backs and foes unite, but it’s the ones he least suspects who make the best of enemies. ~ Demon Squad Wiki ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Exit Wounds (2014): Actions have consequences. For Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg, those consequences involve prison. Specifically, an extraterrestrial prison where he and pretty much everyone he cares about are now trapped. Bereft of weapons, magic, or a good lawyer, Frank plots a break out but the indigenous convicts and draconian guardians stand in the way. With time running out on Earth, Scarlett battling to control the mess left behind, Frank must find a way home before he ends up serving a life sentence. ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Collateral Damage (March 1, 2015): Escaped from prison and back in his own body, life has taken a turn toward the domestic for Frank “Triggaltheron” Trigg. His days are filled with diapers, formula, and baby farts, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Of course it couldn’t last. A raid on Frank’s home threatens his family and throws his life into chaos. He scrambles to survive, his enemies growing more numerous at every turn. Pushed into a corner, Frank must find a way to fight back before his world is razed to the ground, taking everyone he knows with it. And it’s only Monday. ~ Author Tim Marquitz ~ and ~ Goodreads | Collateral Damage #8 ✤ BOOK NINE—: *Author Tim Marquitz | Demon Squad Series First Sentences # Armageddon Bound (2009) — There was a time when being related to Lucifer was enough to keep the wolves from the door. # Resurrection (2011) — There is no wound whose pain cannot be salved by the soft touch of a beautiful woman. # At The Gates (2011) — It had only been two weeks since I helped to raise the Anti-Christ, so when my cousin Scarlett showed up, beaten to within an inch of her life, telling me Heaven had fallen, I can't say I was happy to see her. # Echoes of the Past (2012) — "My name is Hasstor. I bear word from Lucifer." # Beyond the Veil (2013) — "Tell me where she is." # The Best of Enemies (2013) — Boredom is a cancer. # Exit Wounds (2014) — # Collateral Damage (March 1, 2015) — Quotes * I could see the strain in Scarlett's eyes, their perfect green suffering from the loss of her Lord; herself. Her hand shook as it clutched the pommel of her sword, her knuckles white. I could see the tenseness in her shoulders, the quivering of her lip. Under the circumstances, I did what any gentleman would do for a woman whose whole world, whose life, whose very existence was crumbling down around her. — I changed the subject. — Armageddon Bound ~ ‎ www.tmarquitz.com/DS1.html * “Every man has his thorns, not of him, but in him, deep as bones.” ― Mark Lawrence, Emperor of Thorns. ~ Goodreads * “Gurdinn ignored him, still speaking to the baron. “I would sooner soak my cock in honey and ask a bear not to bite than trust a Black Noose, my lord.” —— Braylar clapped and said, “I wouldn’t have suspected you of such colorful wit, Captain Honeycock. You’re a man of surprising gifts.” —— Gurdinn wheeled on him, hand on his sword. “Shut your mouth, right quick.” ― Jeff Salyards, Scourge of the Betrayer ~ Goodreads * “My life flashed before my eyes and I realized I was doomed. In brilliant colors, everything that ever meant anything to me ran across the screen of my mind. Not surprisingly, all I saw were boobs. Life had been good.” (book 2, page 74) ~ Jake Elliot Fiction * "I heard my nose snap and felt a warm gush explode from it. Lightning bolts of pain shot through my eyes and I flew backwards and landed in a heap. My head felt like used Jell-o. "You figure it out." ~ Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy * "Baalth smiled so wide I could count his teeth. I stopped at five. I get bored easy." ~ Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Trivia *Lists That Contain Armageddon Bound (Demon Squad #1) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain Resurrection (Demon Squad #2) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain At The Gates (Demon Squad #3) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain Echoes of the Past (Demon Squad #4) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain Beyond the Veil (Demon Squad #5) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain The Best of Enemies (Demon Squad #6) by Tim Marquitz *Lists That Contain Exit Wounds (Demon Squad #7) by Tim Marquitz Awards Voted Most Entertaining of 2011 by Fantasy Book Review! Read Alikes (similar elements) Demon, Vamp, Monster Hunters: * Deacon Chalk series * Shadow Ops series * Monster Hunter International series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Valducan series * Hellequin Chronicles series * Dante Valentine series * Jill Kismet series * Hollows series * Deadtown series * Jane Yellowrock series * Demon Accords series Angels, Demons, Armageddon: * Remy Chandler series * Bobby Dollar series * Kara Gillian series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Black Wings series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Grigori Legacy series * Matthew Swift series * Rogue Mage series * Black London series * Veil series * Horngate Witches series * Crimson Moon series * Marla Mason series * Jessie Shimmer series * Signs of the Zodiac series * Trickster series * Mortal Path series * Wicked City series * Shadowspawn series *Indies and Self-Published UF works - category See category links at the bottom of the page. Notes See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *‎tmarquitz.com/books.html ~ Author *Demon Squad series by Tim Marquitz ~ GR *Tim Marquitz ~ FF *Demon Squad - Series Bibliography ~ IFSdb * Demon Squad Series ~ Shelfari * Demon Squad Series | Series ~ LibraryThing (incomplete) * Demon Squad series by Tim Marquitz ~ FictFact (incomplete) *Tim Marquitz - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *tim marquitz | Self Publisher's Showcase ~ Self Publishers Showcase Excerpts: *‎www.tmarquitz.com/books.html Summaries: *Tim Marquitz and the Demon Squad | Jake Elliot Fiction *The Demon Squad *Demon Squad Wiki (only describes books) World, Characters, etc: *Demon Squad Series ~ Shelfari *Tim Marquitz and the Demon Squad | Jake Elliot Fiction Demon Squad series Titles: # Armageddon Bound (2009) # Resurrection (2011) # At The Gates (2011) # Echoes of the Past (2012) # Beyond the Veil (2013) # The Best of Enemies (2013) Reviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: “Armageddon Bound” #1 by Tim Marquitz (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Review - Demon Squad: Armageddon Bound by Tim Marquitz | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy *Review - Demon Squad: Armageddon Bound #1 | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy *Fantasy Book Critic: “Demon Squad: Resurrection” #2 (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Demon Squad: Resurrection #2 by Tim Marquitz | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy *Val's Random Comments: Resurrection #2 - Tim Marquitz *Resurrection #2 – Tim Marquitz » Bookworm Blues *Fantasy Book Critic: At The Gates #3 by Tim Marquitz w/Bonus Review of Betrayal *At The Gates #3 by Tim Marquitz book review *Review - Demon Squad: At the Gates #3 by Tim Marquitz | Only The Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy *Battle Hymns: Review: Demon Squad - At The Gates #3 *Shortbus to the Gates | Riding a Shortbus to Hell *Fantasy Book Critic: Demon Squad: Echoes Of The Past #4 by Tim Marquitz *Fantasy Book Critic: Demon Squad: Beyond The Veil #5 *Fantasy Book Critic: Demon Squad: The Best Of Enemies #6 by Tim Marquitz *The Best of Enemies #6 by Tim Marquitz book review Interviews / Author Commentary: *Fantasy Book Critic: Tim Marquitz Interview *Wise Words On The Impending Zombie Apocalypse from Tim Marquitz | A Daily Dose of R&R *Timothy W. Long : An Interview with Tim Marquitz *Castles In The Air: Meet Tim Marquitz, author of the Demon Squad Series *Interview with Tim Marquitz | Fantastical Imaginations Articles: *The Nocturnal Library: Day 4 of the Apocalypse! Tim Marquitz, Author of the Demon Squad series Artist: *Carter Reid - Summary Bibliography * *Robert Elrod - Summary Bibliography *Robert Elrod | Imaginative Illustration | Horror Art | Monster Portraits | Science Fiction, Fantasy and Comic Book Art Author: *Tim Marquitz - Dark Fantasy Author *Angelic Knight Press: TIM MARQUITZ - KICK-ASS HORROR AUTHOR! Community, Fan Sites: *Tim Marquitz (Marquitz) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers (You have to see this) Armageddon Bound (Demon Squad -1) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|1. Armageddon Bound (2009—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Chapter—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/DS1.html Resurrection (Demon Squad #2) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|2. Resurrection (2011—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Chapter—Art: |link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/Res.html Betrayal- A Demon Squad Story (Demon Squad #2.9) .jpg|2.9. "Betrayal: A Demon Squad Story" (2011-Demon Squad #2.9) (Short story lead in to At the Gates)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13186879-betrayal At The Gates (Demon Squad #3) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|3. At The Gates (2011—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Jessy Lucero|link=http://tmarquitz.com/atg.html At The Gates - reprint (Demon Squad #3) by Tim Marquitz .jpg|3. At The Gates (2013, rerelease—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14761667-at-the-gates Echoes of the Past (Demon Squad #4) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|4. Echoes of the Past (2012—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/echoes.html Beyond the Veil (Demon Squad #5) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|5. Beyond the Veil (2013—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/btv.html The Best of Enemies (Demon Squad #6) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|6. The Best of Enemies (2013—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/books.html From Hell - A Demon Squad Novella.jpg|'From Hell' - A Demon Squad Novella—art; Carter Reid|link=http://www.tmarquitz.com/books.html To Hell and Back- A Demon Squad Collection (Demon Squad #1-3).jpg|1–3 Omnibus: To Hell and Back: A Demon Squad Collection (2014—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20827240-to-hell-and-back Exit Wounds (Demon Squad #7) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|7. Exit Wounds (July 2014—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22708977-exit-wounds Collateral Damage (Demon Squad #8) by Tim Marquitz.jpg|8. Collateral Damage (Mar 2015—Demon Squad series) by Tim Marquitz—Art: Carter Reid|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25014376-collateral-damage Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Psychics Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Nephilim Category:Angels as Main Supe‎ Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Supe-Mage Mafia, Mob, Gangsters… Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works Category:Noir UF